


happy xmas (war is over)

by jjiminssi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, i can probably redo this one day w more characters, levi’s bday, not a lot of ships sorry, seriously i cried at this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjiminssi/pseuds/jjiminssi
Summary: it’s been years since everyone felt at peace.(in case i didn’t stress this enough i cried while writing this)





	happy xmas (war is over)

**Author's Note:**

> listen to happy xmas (war is over) by john lennon and it might tug your heart strings when you read this.

it’s been years since everyone felt at peace.

titans no longer roamed the world, fear erased. god did it hurt to remember the deaths but surpassing the nightmare itself made everything worth it.

eren finds himself looking out the window at the fresh pellets of snow that have begun falling, and he almost can’t remember the last time he enjoyed the peaceful air around him. the candlelight above his head casts a glow as he looks to mikasa.

a small smile appears on her skin, “we’re free,” she speaks tracing eren’s hand with her thumb, “at last,” he mumbles back, gleefully sighing in tranquility. 

you’d expect the place to be bustling with excitement of freedom, but the silence seemed almost soothing.

jean is lost in thought at a table to their right. he recalls how much he misses marco, wishing he could tell him it’s finally over. he thinks he’s a bit crazy because he can feel a comforting embrace over his shoulders.

levi puts down the last few sheets of paperwork, leaning back away from his desk. erwin glances in his direction, “thank you for all of your help, levi,” the blonde speaks. after a nod, he stands up to quietly exit. it feels like a page has been turned and a new chapter has started. petra’s voice echoes in his head, “happy birthday.”

her soft voice causes his eyes to water. he hasn’t cried in forever, but it’s the first time he’s felt content in so long. and he’s damn grateful.

sasha smiles at the loaf of bread before her, oddly enough she takes her time eating it. she’s got enough of it on her hands now that she’s officially safe. she wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
